


Guest Pass

by africancat



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sassy Jasbys, Short & Sweet, The Great Jasby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/africancat/pseuds/africancat
Summary: Ruby can't exactly explain why he's invited Jasmine over to his house more than ever before...Because he's never invited her over. It's not a hard record to beat. The good thing is his family doesn't mention it. Until they do. And ruin everything.





	Guest Pass

At first when Ruby started inviting Jasmine over to the house for dinner, or just to watch TV, or play video games. Okay, so it was mostly Ruby playing video games while Jasmine watched and made fun of them which sometimes annoyed him and sometimes made him laugh so hard his avatar died.

The point is when all of this started happening, none of his family said anything. He got some looks, but it wasn't mentioned outright. Until his mom catches him changing the shirt he had worn to school for a better one, because for some stupid reason he can't even figure out himself Jasmine can't see him in the same shirt in one day?

He thinks she's going to say something, but she doesn't, just stands there leaning against his doorframe with her arms crossed. Oh, so she wants to play this game. Ruby talks a lot, but he can keep his mouth shut when he wants to. If she doesn't want to talk, he doesn't want to talk.

"Mijo."

Ha. "Yes?"

"I've seen a lot of Jasmine lately."

He shakes his head, "That's so crazy." He says, innocently, "But she can be super clingy ."

She glares at him, and Ruby turns back to his closet so he doesn't laugh. She's not getting anything out of him.

"Maybe too much."

Damn this woman. He turns back to her with a suspicious glare of his own, "What does that mean?"

His mom shrugs one shoulder with a frown, "I'm just saying maybe her own family misses her. You know what? I think she should stay home tonight, I'm just gonna give her a call right now," And she turns around.

"Wait!" Dammit. He knows that was a bluff. She knows she's won because she turns back with a smirk and Ruby has to wonder if it's just as annoying when he does it.

He takes a deep breath, "What do you wanna know?"

"You know what I wanna know."

"No, I don't know what you think I know you wanna know."

 _"Ruby!_ I think you _do_ kno-"

Dad magically appears with an awkward laugh and smile to match, wrapping his arm around Mom's shoulders like taming a rabid dog, "Alright, everyone just take a deep breath and we can-"

Mom turns to him with her hands on her hips, "Ruby likes Jasmine and won't tell us."

"No, I don't!"

Abuelita pops up next to Dad and Ruby turns away from them, muttering to himself in shock, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Ruby likes Jasmine?" Abuelita asks, and they both nod, "That's great!" She shouts, and they all start smiling at each other.

"This is why I didn't tell you!" He gestures to all of "this" whatever "this" is, "You make it all.. _weird_ like it's a big deal."

His mom begins, "Well, honey, it-"

"It's not a big deal! And I _don't_ like Jasmine! So we're not talking about it anymore, alright? Alright?!"

They all nod and Ruby breaks through them to walk into the dining room. He almost trips over his own feet when he sees Jasmine standing there with her mouth open. Are you kidding? Is his life scripted?

He shouts _, "Goddamnit!"_

Then clears his throat. Maybe he can save this, "Hey, Jasmine. We were talking about someone else. Also named Jasmine. Because it's a common name." And he laughs, "Except hers is spelt without an 'e'. So anyway-"

"You like me?"

And she looks as happy as she was in the gym a what? A month ago? Maybe even longer, he doesn't know, but she looks as happy as when he said he wanted to take her to the dance. Ruby smiles back at her, but he catches a glimpse of his _entire family, where the hell did the twins even come from,_ peering at them from the hallway.

Ruby rolls his eyes, walking up to Jasmine, and taking her hand to-

"Aaaww."

Ruby drops her hand like hot coals. That was a rookie move, "We can't talk here."

Jasmine follows him to the door, and Ruby slams it shut after them. They stare at each other before Jasmine opens her mouth again.

Ruby holds up a finger, "I need a moment."

He puts his hands on his hips and starts pacing across the front porch. Well, he can't take it back. She'd know he wouldn't mean it even if he did, so just in case it isn't completely clear, he's screwed. Ruby takes a deep breath, and steeples his fingers like the power of that position can get him through this.

"So. Here's what we can do-"

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine exclaims, finger quoting, "'Here's what we can do.' Ruby, everyone always talks about you being so smart, so stop playing dumb— do you like me or not, it's that simple!"

Ruby's mouth falls open, and he takes a deep  breath again, "I think you misunderstood the situation. I'm _beginning_ to like you which is completely different. It puts us in limbo, and I know what you're thinking, limbo is bad, but _actually_ it gives you a lot of room to-"

"Ruby, I'm beginning _to dislike_ you. Yes, or no. We can move on either way!" She says, smiling, and Ruby sees the dimples she's had all along, but only just now began to notice.

We can move on either way. If he likes her, maybe they date, or they don't — nothing really has to change. Ruby wonders if he even wants it to.

"Say I do like you." Jasmine rolls her eyes with a sigh, but lets him go on, "What would that do, exactly?" He nods his head to the side once, "We already spend a lot of time together, so really we wouldn't be missing anyth-"

Ruby feels warm hands on his face first, and Jasmine's lips come second. There's a disconnect between his head and his face for a minute. When he realizes just what is happening Ruby rushes to get with the program, first his hands going around to hold Jasmine's waist, then to dig his fingers into her hair, and he can't make up his mind which works best, so just does both.

Halfway through he stops thinking about his fucking _hands_ and falls into the kiss. It's like dancing. They're in sync then, and they are now, so when Ruby opens his mouth, Jasmine follows. It's effortless, the easiest thing he's ever done.

Ruby pulls Jasmine close. It's just two bodies pressed together, yet it feels amazing. It occurs to Ruby that there's not much else they can do on the front porch of his house, and pulls away. Jasmine's smiling. He would've expected a smug smirk from her, but she looks ecstatic. It feels really good being able to make someone else that happy.

"Thanks." He says.

A moment passes before they both laugh, and it feels like what just happened isn't going to ruin the friendship they've built over the last month. Yeah, Ruby just touched Jasmine's lips with his lips, and nothing's going to happen. Wait-

"We can do that again, right?" He hears how desperate that sounds and continues, "Not that I want to, because I don't. I just wanted to know if it was an option." He nods confidently, "I like knowing my options."

Jasmine smiles, and it makes the sun look dim. Damn, maybe he should write poetry, because that was beautiful.

"You have the _option_ to kiss me whenever you want." Jasmine replies, and Ruby can _hear_ the smile in her voice even if he wasn't looking at it.

He raises an eyebrow, _"Whenever_ I want?"

"You heard me."

"Okay," He shrugs, "First, we need to draft a contract— just so everything's clear, because miscommunication is the downfall of every great relationship, and— what's wrong? Jasmine?"

She looks like she's gasping for breath, and if she didn't have asthma he wouldn't be that scared, but she could legit pass out on his porch.

 _"Where's your inhaler?!"_ He shouts, only getting a little frantic, and sighing when Jasmine finally pulls it out of her pocket.

"Jeez, woman. I almost died— you, _you_ almost died," He laughs awkwardly, "I was fine. Calm and collected."

Jasmine's still panting, and leans over with her hands on her knees, looking down at her feet. Ruby purses his lips, not really sure what to do or say. If he opens his mouth he's gonna start rambling and he's sure _that_ won't help anything.

Jasmine stands back up, "You… Oh God, relationship? You said relationship. Did you mean that?"

 _That's_ what was about to have her dropping to the floor? The word _relationship?_ Ruby laughs a little, and nods, "Yeah. It's really not-"

He was going to say "not a big deal," but Jasmine obviously thinks it is, so why ruin that? Ruby just smiles, and nods again, "Yeah, I meant it."

She sighs in relief which almost sounds like a whoop of joy, slapping her hand over her chest like she might have a heart attack. Then she shakes her head fondly.

"I finally made it."

Ruby frowns, "Made what?"

"The Martinez family, haha! I'm in!"

Ruby laughs, "It's not like we're getting married. It's like," He thinks for a second, "you have a guest pass."

She opens her mouth as if to say something more, but shrugs, "I'll take what I can get."

They smile at each other, and Ruby steps closer. He stands on his tippy toes, not even feeling embarrassed about it, to kiss Jasmine again, short and sweet.

"Oh. Wow. I thought they were kidding."

Ruby jumps and turns to Mario, doing a double take, "Why are you still _here?"_

He gives him a look and shakes his head, "I think we both know the real question." He looks at Jasmine, "So are you in?"

"In what?!" Ruby asks, exasperated.

"In the family."

He throws his hands in the air, "She has a guest pass!"

"What the hell is a guest pass?"

Jasmine scoffs, and walks past him to Mario, "I know right?"

Ruby watches her and Mario walk into the house in disbelief. Did that just happen? Mario just stole his moment, his thunder, and he's not even supposed to be here. Not to mention Ruby was _killing_ it. He's never been more charming in his life.

Happy shouts and laughter finally catch up to him, and he walks to the door to look inside. His whole family is smiling, laughing together, and there's Jasmine in the middle of it all. Nothing looks even close to being out of place.

Huh. So maybe there isn't a guest pass.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it feel free to give me a kudo. it shouldn't mean as much to me as it does but. it does. i find it really encouraging! thanks for reading!


End file.
